Anger of the Truesdale Brothers
by LovingGinger30
Summary: Zane and Syrus unleash their anger on Dr. Crowler before the duel against Camula. It is a slight AU and has a mix of OCC.


_**Anger of the Truesdale Brothers**_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH GX, PERIOD._

_Author's Note: This is has a slight AU considering it takes place in A Field of Screams Part 1. Plus it is mostly a Zane and Syrus focus story as well as brothers. There will be some OCC from Syrus and Zane. _

_Zane Truesdale is angry correction he is actually furious as he is walking down the halls of Duel Academy. Most students know to stay out of the big dog on campus. He is not known for showing his emotions around others. However his anger expression on his face is not normal for the third year student. He barges into Dr. Crowler's office like he has a bone to pick with the blonde headed professor. "Where were you last night when Jaden dueled that Shadow Rider"? Zane asks Dr. Crowler as he sending a daggering glare to the top professor at the school. _

_Dr. Crowler gasps as he looks at Zane as it is a surprise to see him in his office. "Zane, I would expect Slifer to barge into my office but not from you". Dr. Crowler said to Zane as he is caught off guard by the top duelist of the school. He looks really freaked as he knows that he was in a meeting with him and a few other students with Chancellor Sheppard in his office. He looks like he is in a lot of hot water and in an interrogation as well. He pulls the collar of his shirt as he has some explaining to do._

_Zane frowns as he glares at Dr. Crowler as he walk towards the professor's desk. "Don't change the subject Crowler, you know that his name is Jaden. As far as I am concerned, you owe Jaden an apology for not showing up at the duel or when it was over. Don't make me ask you the question again". Zane said to Dr. Crowler as he is angry at the teacher. He doesn't have his duel disk with him to duel the teacher. _

_Dr. Crowler looks at Zane like he is laughing at the third year student. "Me, apology to Slifer, you got to be joking. What makes you think I will ever apology to that Slifer Slacker". Dr. Crowler said to Zane as the how Shadow Rider thing is just a joke and other things as well. He said that very thing in the meeting earlier in Sheppard's office. _

_Zane frowns as he is really angry as he slams his hands on the desk. "He was the first one that dueled a Shadow Rider and won to keep the spirit gates locked and those sacred beast cards safe from their hands. Their duel was inside of a volcano. Granted, myself, Chazz, and Bastion couldn't be there to give Jaden moral support. We all felt our keys shake and trimble through out the night last night. Tell me something Crowler, were you too asleep to feel the trimble of your spirit gate key with your girly and frivouls eye mask on your face? Or did you not care what was happening with Jaden during that duel? Or was it both this whole time"? Zane furiously asks Crowler as he wants some answers from the top professor. _

_Dr. Crowler looks at Zane as he is getting scared as he doesn't want to fully admit to him that he was actually asleep during that duel was taking place. "Yes I was asleep during that duel ok. How was I suppose to know that the keys were going to trimble as you say it happened. Plus Jaden is probably faking being sick and injured after that duel was over to get out of class". Dr. Crowler said to Zane. He is trying to cover his butt as he waves his arms in defense. _

_Zane is seeing red as he glares at Dr. Crowler as he is seeing that the teacher is being dismissive about the whole thing. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT JADEN IS FAKING ALL OF THAT TO GET OUT OF CLASS CROWLER. Jaden, Syrus, Chumly, and Alexis were transported to the middle inside of the volcano. Syrus and Chumly were in an orb that vanishes through out the duel. Nightshroud was the one that challenged Jaden to a duel. However, it was a shadow duel and the damage was real to duelist as well. At one point of the duel, Jaden was down and almost for the count. Alexis wanted to step in to the duel. Jaden refused to let her help and won. Did you even realize that Nightshroud is actually Alexis's brother, Atticus, that went missing three years ago. That shadow duel took a lot more out of him that you don't even know. Not only you owe an apology to Jaden, but you owe it to Alexis as well. If Jaden lost that duel, Alexis would still be hurt that Attitcus is still missing. I honestly don't know why you even got a spirit gate key because if I was Sheppard, I wouldn't let you take it at all because you are the biggest coward at duel academy". Zane said to Dr. Crowler as he is calling him out on it. _

_Dr. Crowler is stunned as he has never seen Zane that furious before as he realizes that he is right about all of it. "I am not a coward. there are certain things that I don't want to do. I am the top professor at this school. Chancellor Sheppard selected me and the rest of you to keep the spirit gate key safe from those wrong doers". Dr. Crowler said to Zane as he has no idea what he is about to get himself into._

_Zane frowns as he gives Crowler a harsh glare straight into his eyes. "Why don't you prove that by actually winning the next Shadow Rider Duel. Apology to Jaden or I will personally go to Sheppard that you truly never deserve to have that key". Zane said to Dr. Crowler as he leaves the office. _

_As the doors close, Dr. Crowler sighs as he got chewed out in the biggest way by Zane. His words are eating him up inside as he knows that Zane is right about it. He looks down on himself as he thinks back to the times that he didn't want to go out there to find a thief or a mysterious duelist that kept stealing jackets. 'I don't want Zane to go to Sheppard about it. Plus I don't want to go apologizing to that Slifer'. Dr. Crowler thought to himself as he realizes it is the right thing to do. "I hope that none of the other students actually sees me doing it". Dr. Crowler said to himself as he leaves his office to go to see Jaden. _

_At the hospital wing, Dr. Crowler sighs as he made it without being caught by the other students especially those closest to Jaden. He walks in and sees Syrus right by Jaden's side. Syrus turns around as he looks at Crowler as he is surprised and yet angry to see him. "What are you doing here Dr. Crowler? You are the last person I would expect to visit Jaden". Syrus asks Crowler as he is mad at the teacher as well. _

_Dr. Crowler is stunned as he sees the younger brother just as angry at him. "I was expecting Zane to be angry but not from you". Dr. Crowler said to Syrus as it is the attack from the Truesdale Brothers and he is on the top of the be angry with list. He is not expecting to be chewed out again especially from Syrus who is normally a shy and scared duelist. _

_Syrus frowns as he gives a harsh look to Dr. Crowler as Zane was mentioned. "Zane told me that he was going to confront you about why were you not there last night. Chumly and I had a middle row standing room in an orb in the middle of a volcano. The only way we got out of there if Jaden won the duel which he did". Syrus said to Crowler as he talks about it with the teacher. He is getting angry as tears are about to come out from his eyes. _

_Dr. Crowler sighs as he got it from Zane earlier as he notices Jaden asleep. He sees the bandages on his face and else where on his body. "Yes, Zane told me about that duel. I came to apologize to Sli, I mean Jaden". Dr. Crowler said to Syrus as he admits it although it is not easy for the professor to do. He doesn't show too much emotion about it as well. _

_Syrus frowns as he is hearing that from Dr. Crowler. He is having a hard time buying the apology from him. "Are you seriously apologizing to Jaden right now? Yes Jaden is truly asleep right now. However, you don't have much remorse in it what so ever. If you truly want to apologize to Jaden, you got to truly be genuine about it. Plus you should also extend the apology to Alexis as well. It is because of Jaden's win that freed her brother from the darkness that was holding him". Syrus said to Crowler as he is angry at the teacher as he left the room to get to the next class. _

_Dr. Crowler looks down on himself as he knows that Syrus is right about it. Alexis is not there as she is in another class right now. He pulls up a chair and sits with Jaden. He feels sick as it is something that he doesn't want to do. At the same time, he just experienced the anger from the Truesdale brothers. He does feel bad for Jaden as he is sheepish about doing this. "Slif, I mean Jaden. I don't know if you can hear me. I just got chewed out by Zane and Syrus about everything that happened last night in that duel with Nightshroud. I should have been there to see what was happening. I was too asleep to know that you were getting hit with real damage from the shadow type game. You won that duel to keep the world safe, and I wasn't there to fully see it either. This is hard for me to do because you are not my absolute favorite person. I owe you an apology because I called it a practical joke. You experienced real pain and I was too naïve and dismissive about it. I also owe an apology to Alexis because it was her brother that got freed from the darkness and shadows. If you lost the duel, she wouldn't know if that Nightshroud was actually Attitcus or not". Dr. Crowler said to Jaden as tears are building in his eyes like he is about to cry. _

_Alexis walks in as she hears everything that Dr. Crowler just said to Jaden. Jaden is slowly coming around as he is mumbling something to him. "I do accept your apology Dr. Crowler. Plus I am sure that Jaden also accepts your apology as well". Alexis said to Dr. Crowler. She has a look in her eyes as she is surpised that Crowler of all people apologizing to Jaden. _

_Dr. Crowler is caught by Alexis as he turns around to spot her. He quickly wipes the tears from his eyes as he looks like he is back to his normal self. "Yeah well, I am sure that Chancellor Sheppard needs me and the others in his office. Plus I will deny the tears and apology if you tell anyone about it". Dr. Crowler said to Alexis as he quickly leaves the hospital._

_Zane and Syrus meets up as they spotted Crowler running quickly away from the hospital. "So he must have apologized to Jaden and Alexis then". Zane said to Syrus as he has his usual poker face expression on his face. _

_Sryus nods as he look at Zane. "Yeah, I also gave Crowler a piece of my mind as well. When we are angry, they better listen really good". Syrus said to Zane. Zane grins as he gives that one to him. "I suppose that is really true". Zane replies back to Syrus as they share a small moment together just before the first duel against Camula begins. _

**_End Story_**

_I have always wanted to see Zane and Syrus chewing out Dr. Crowler in that episode. I mean they should have confronted him about that quote he said in Sheppard's office. _


End file.
